


She needed him so much

by Diana924



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Married Couple, Season/Series 03, Widowed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Jane sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo.





	She needed him so much

Jane sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Per Mateo che aveva perso una figura paterna a cui voleva sinceramente bene, per sua madre e per Rogelio che non meritavano di vederla triste tutto il giorno, per abuela perché solo lei poteva capire il suo dolore ma che a differenza sua era andata avanti e lo aveva superato, o ci conviveva.

Tutti le erano stati vicini, persino Rafael e Petra ma la sola idea di vivere senza Michael, di svegliarsi la mattina e non trovarlo accanto a sé, di non saperlo in giro per casa, proprio ora che la loro vita aveva cominciato ad andare per il meglio, era troppo per lei. Sapeva che Mateo aveva bisogno di lei, che Michael non avrebbe voluto che si riducesse così ma che affrontasse la situazione come poteva ma non ce la faceva, non in quel momento.

Il futuro senza Michael era orrendo, Jane sapeva di non volerlo, voleva Michael, aveva bisogno di lui, lui era il suo migliore amico, suo marito, il grande amore della sua vita e se n’era andato e tutto per qualcosa di completamente inspiegabile, se almeno ci fosse stata una spiegazione razionale, che apparisse sensata ai suoi occhi avrebbe potuto capirlo ma così … così non aveva senso, era troppo imprevedibile e crudele.

Jane Gloriana Villanueva vedova Cordero non riusciva a trovare al forza e tantomeno la speranza per immaginare un futuro senza suo marito Michael, non era il futuro che voleva, o quello che meritava, era quello che aveva ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di riavere accanto a sé suo marito. Sapeva che un giorno il dolore sarebbe diminuito, che avrebbe imparato a viverci ma quel futuro senza alcuna speranza non faceva per lei, lei voleva Michael Cordero, non chiedeva altro.


End file.
